PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core (AC) is responsible for overall governance and leadership of the UCD ADC as well as spearheading development of new research and initiatives and representing the UCD ADC within and outside the UC Davis community. The landscape of medical research has changed substantially over the last 5 years, challenging the AC to innovate strategic planning so as to optimize utilization of ADC resources to benefit the overall mission of the Center. As a consequence, the AC has developed new avenues of research support and collaboration through state and local partnerships as well as promoting greater philanthropy. The result has been an expanded and highly successful pilot project program, new collaborative research programs, the expansion of career development of diverse faculty that culminated in successful funding of the Latino Aging Research Resource Center, a new and unique Resource Center in Minority Aging Research (RCMAR) that focuses on diversity faculty development and Latino health disparities research. Finally, the AC has worked closely with the UDC School of Medicine (SOM) leadership to expand the reach and impact of UC Davis health care system into the East Bay through the creation of a new clinical facility in Walnut Creek that houses both the East Bay ADC site and an extension of the UCD transplant service. The AC also continues to work closely with Program Officers of the NIA Alzheimer's Disease Centers program to further the goals of research including expansion of NACC data through MRI analysis as well as emphasizing training and education (including sharing new scientific information with the ADEAR center) in accordance with their scientific and academic mandates.